A Muggle for Christmas
by The Prince's Phoenix
Summary: For one night a year Severus Snape is given the greatest gift one can be given...love. Will this gift be taken away or will a Christmas miracle occur? Severus/OC Christmas Romance One Shot! Please read and review!


A Muggle for Christmas

Severus Snape was a private man. That much was obvious if you were to inquire about any of his interests or hobbies to his students or fellow colleges. Not a soul around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew much about the surly Potions Master other than that he had the most predictable routine of the entire faculty. Every morning promptly at 7:30am he appeared at the head table with _The Daily Prophet_ in one hand and a steaming cup of earl grey in the other. His day would then be full of regimented research time, class preparation, teaching duties, detention detail and corridor patrolling. He never deviated, never strayed and never faltered from his life of order and normalcy… or so the students thought. Severus did in fact take one day during the school term for himself. Every Christmas Eve Severus would creep away from the noisy frivolities of the frozen castle and floo himself to his childhood home in Spinner's End. It was not that he was particularly fond of his Muggle residence; it was just that it was the only place that he could seem to find a moment of peace and quiet; a moment to take just for him, a moment to reflect on the sad, lonely existence that had become his life.

December 24th, 1991

Severus let out an audible sigh as his long body melted into the worn armchair he had strategically placed in front of the hearth. Taking a quick look around the narrow parlor, he had to stifle a sneeze. He would need to dust later but for now all he wanted was to enjoy a large tanker of the spiced mead Dumbledore had insisted on giving him for a Christmas gift earlier that morning. He planned on passing the evening in blissful silence and solitude, even if that meant suffering through the cobwebs and cramped quarters of his family home on Spinner's End.

After drinking his way through his mug of mead his stomach began to protest angrily at his lack true substance. It had been hours since his sparse breakfast. After tipping back the final droplets of the warm, crimson, liquid he quickly made his way to the galley kitchen that was located just off the left from the parlor. With a graceful flick of his wrist the pantry door swung open only to reveal a meager selection of a few canned goods and stale biscuits. "Bloody hell," he muttered, realizing all too late that he forgot to send an order to the Hogwart's House Elves before leaving his home the previous summer. So much for a quiet Christmas dinner.

With an agitated huff he quickly dawned his most Muggle looking pea coat and a ratty old Slytherin scarf before exiting the warmth of his home to brave the frigid wind outside. It was only a quick walk to the local grocer. He only hoped that it was not too late into the evening that it would be closed. Cutting his eyes to the left and then to the right, Severus hurried his way passed the rows of houses. Many seemed to be full of merriment and cheer despite the obvious signs of poverty each house possessed. He had to resist rolling his eyes. This neighborhood was the hellhole of all England. How in the world could anyone be cheerful?

Alexander's Market was a tidy, little privately owned grocery nestled in between a flower shop that had been closed for at least a decade and a launderette. Severus was pleased to see that it was still open and did not seem to be crowed. The smaller amounts of human contact the better. Having no idea what he was going to cook for himself, he just began loading his basket with copious amounts of bread and spirits. He had never been much of a cook in the first place. He had just decided upon gathering items to make a simple sandwich when a light, bell like giggle sounded from just behind him. Always being in teacher mode he almost expected to turn around to see some rosy-faced Hufflepuff, but as he whipped his body around he instead came face to face with a petite, brown eyes Muggle woman looking into his basket with a look of amusement mixed with a hint of pity. Severus shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortable with the young women's attention. Her eyes continued to pass from his pitiful basket back up to his scowling face. Severus wanted to snap at her for being so rude but he so taken aback by her seemingly comfortable manner that he didn't know what to say. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he was a good foot taller than her and was staring down at her with a blatant scowl. No it didn't seem to bother her at all.

* * *

Tori Winters was trying her best not to let the fact that she was alone on Christmas Eve get her down. This was her first Christmas an independent women and she was going to make the best of it. She had only been living in her newly purchased house on Spinner's End for a few weeks so she had not had time to meet the neighbors but that wasn't going to keep her from making a proper Christmas dinner, even if it meant she was going to eat it alone. She was just about to head over to the produce section when her attention was drawn to a tall, looming figure dressed almost entirely in black. Normally when Tori passed by men she gave them little notice. She had dated a handful of blokes at university but none had kept her attention long. Most of the men she had met since moving to her new town did little to even catch her eye. Tori was not a risk taker and normally played it safe when it came to all things involving romance and love. That could be the reason she was still single. However even she couldn't help but notice just how unusual and striking this man was. He was easily six foot, which towered over her petite frame. His hair was the color of raven's wings and fell loosely with the tips just brushing his shirt collar. But what stuck Tori the most was how elegant he carried himself. His back was board straight and his shoulders were firmly squared. He seemed to take up all of the air around him as if he controlled the place, and she was just merely aloud to exist in his presence. He seemed to be a man out of another time, a stranger from a distant land or a fable from a forgotten legend. _Oh dear, no more romance novels for you_, she chided to herself and she tried but failed to turn her gaze from his now retreating form. No there was nothing safe or stable about this man but for the first time it seemed that didn't matter.

Without even realizing what she was doing, she began to follow him down the row of breads and pastries, afraid that she would miss her opportunity to fully take in the sight in front of her. Her eyes quickly glanced at the contents of his basket thinking to herself that you can learn an awful lot about a person by the contents of their groceries. She didn't mean to giggle, honestly she didn't, but the meager array of breads and alcohol clearly pointed out that this man must be a bachelor, and a non-cooker at that. As soon as the laugh slipped from her lips his head jerked into her direction affording her with a clear view of his face for the first time.

A small gasp slipped from her lips and her eyes grew as she took in a proper sight of him. He was not handsome in the traditional sense of the word, nor was ugly by any means. Regal was the word that came to her mind. His features were sharp and angular. His pallor was milky which only brought out the darkness of his silky locks. His nose was a bit on the large side and protruded out into a slight hook, but Tori found that this only added to his distinguished looks. Her eye quickly dipped down to take in the sight of his lips, which were currently drawn to a firm, and rather perturbed looking line. That was when she realized that she was standing their awkwardly staring at the poor man, having just laughed at him.

"Is there a reason you are gawking at me like an escaped Bedlam patient or is it safe to assume that you just have no qualms against rudeness, Madame?" His deep voice hissed.

"Oh…oh my goodness, I'm so very sorry. It is just…" Tori frantically searched her mind for a way to excuse her rudeness. "It is just that I saw the contents of your basket and couldn't help but think that bread and liquor are not suitable contents for a proper Christmas feast.

"How astute of you," he droned, now looking more bored than angry.

"I promise I wasn't trying to be rude. I am a rather decent cook and if you would like any tips I would be happy to help!"

"No," he said plainly before turning around and stalking off.

"Bugger." That had not gone very well. The first attractive and interesting guy she had met in months had nearly run away from her. Not being one to give up without a fight she jogged after him, determined to at least set things right. "Wait! If you don't want my help then maybe you could just come over and eat with me." The words were out of her mouth before she could even stop them. "That is, if you don't live far, or have plans…I'm sure you have plans…oh dear…never mind." And with that she turned on her heels and scurried off before he could see her reddening face.

* * *

What in Merlin's name had just happened? Typically Muggles passed him by without a second glance. Severus couldn't even remember the last time one had spoken to him, especially one of the fairer sex. The woman was obviously confused. Why else would she have extended such an invitation? For all she knew he could have been some criminal or murder. Which he was.

But she was a lovely little thing. She couldn't be too far into her twenties. His guess would be 23 or 24. Her hair was thick and fell back into auburn waves that trickled down her back. Her face was a soft, heart shape, which was very pleasant with wind kissed cheeks and chocolate colored eyes. She hadn't seemed scared of him at all, which was a nice change, only embarrassed by her brash invitation. Severus' stomach growled loudly and he watched her retreating form. A nice home cooked meal did sound heavenly. He also couldn't help but want to know a little bit more about this brave, yet foolish, little Muggle. He then did something that completely surprised himself. He actually accepted.

"What are you fixing?" he inquired softly as he caught up with her at the check out line.

"Oh!" She seemed surprised. "Well, there is a goose in the oven. I was also planning on fixing mashed potatoes and green beans. I just ran out of a few things so I made a dash down here to stock up."

"If I were to supply the bread and wine, would the invitation still be valid?" he said almost sheepishly.

The Muggle's eyes grew wide and for a second Severus was afraid she was going to bolt. A few awkward moments passed before a glowing smile illuminated her rosy face. "The invitation is still open but only under one condition?"

"And what is that?"

"I think it is only right that I know your name and what you do with your life before you come into my house."

Severus furrowed his brow for a moment. He hadn't thought about things getting personal. He was going to have to be careful, but a night of normalcy after a hellacious year putting up with Potter would be worth a few white lies. It was Potter's first year at Hogwarts which meant it was the first year of increased stress on Severus.

"Severus," he said, not offering up his last name. Although his father had died almost ten years ago, the Snape name still did not hold much merit.

"Severus," she repeated, testing the name on her tongue.

Severus guessed that she was from further up north. She had a lovely lilting accent that made his name sound almost sinful on her tongue.

"And what is it you do with your time, Severus?"

"I'm a teacher…science…at a boarding school. I am merely home for a short holiday before I return for the winter semester."

"A teacher! So am I!" she exclaimed, obviously excited about discovering something in common.

"I teach at the primary school just down the road. I teach the little ones, four and five year olds."

Severus must have made a face because another infectious laugh emerged from her tempting pink lips. When had he started noticing people's lips?

"They are not that bad. You get used to the high pitched squealing after awhile."

Severus quickly paid for his meager groceries and followed the Muggle out into the crisp air. "I don't believe you have given me your name and seeing as I am about to enter your home, I feel that is only fair."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said with a blush as she pulled a stocking cap onto her head. "My name is Tori."

Severus frowned and he struggled to picture the pretty, little slip of a girl with such a rather uninspiring name.

"Victoria," he muttered under his breath.

"What? No…no one ever calls me by my full name."

"It fits you better."

"Well, be that as it may, I don't go by it."

"Humph," he grumbled. "Lead the way."

"I live just down the way on Spinner's End. Are you familiar with that area?"

Severus let out a low laugh. "Yes, I do believe I am familiar with that part of town. I look forward to our meal…Victoria."

Luckily it was too dark for him to notice the slight shiver that her full name on his tongue gave her.

* * *

December 24th, 1992

Severus paced with a sense of agitation back and forward in front of his office fireplace. Even though the Headmaster had given him permission to leave the castle grounds, the thought of the Chamber of Secrets being open and possibility of Potter being in danger left him uneasy. Albus had pointed out that that was all the more reason to go and get a night of rest. Little did he know that rest was not what Severus had been looking forward to on his evening off. It was a certain, spirited little Muggle that had him so torn. Should he stay and once again check on the boy to make sure he is safe or venture out to his promised Christmas dinner? With a sigh of resolution he confidently stepped into the fire only to reappear in his dusty old parlor on Spinner's End.

Severus smiled as he made his way outside for the short walk to Victoria's home. The meal they had shared a year ago had been the happiest and most relaxing night of his rather bleak life. That night he had not been a former Death Eater or a brat protector. Instead he had been just a normal man having a normal dinner with a beautiful young lady. Although judging by his pounding heart nothing about the evening before him felt normal.

Victoria had put his mind at ease as soon as she'd open the door. It was obvious by the smile on her face and the bottle of wine in her hand that she had been expecting him. "I was hoping you wouldn't break your promise, Severus."

"That is something I do not make a habit of doing, Victoria," he said trying to calm his nerves at the sight of her.

"Still stubborn about the use of my full name I see."

"Always," he said, giving her a crooked grin.

That evening passed much like the first one. They spent their time filling their bellies and indulging in comfortable conversation in front of the fire. Their topics strayed to things such as literature and art and sometimes travel. Tori seemed to sense that Severus didn't want to talk much about his personal or professional life so she kept her questions at a minimum. The night ended much like the year before with a promise that he would return the following year to share a meal. However what did change was just as Severus was to turn and leave Tori pulled him close for a quick hug. The first hug he had received since Lily had pushed away from their friendship.

* * *

December 24th, 1993

Tori Winters may not be an academic scholar but she most certainly was not naive. It had not taken her long to figure out that Severus Snape, as she finally got him to say, was most certainly not a typical teacher. The man was hiding something, something big and she wasn't certain if that should make her run away and hide from him or keep meeting with him in hopes of discovering her secret. Oh, who was she kidding? She couldn't turn him away even if she wanted to. The nights she had spent in his company where the bright spots in her year. Never had she met a man so sharp, so witty and so dangerously handsome. Sure she had tried dating a few local men the past few years, but none of them could hold a candle to her mysterious Christmas date.

She sighed to herself as she watched his retreating form disappear into his house down the street from hers. Their third meeting had been even better than the first two. Other than the fact that he had changed the subject abruptly when she had finally worked up the courage to suggest that they meet up during the year other than their Christmas diners. But their night had ended in a tight embrace and a gentle kiss on her cheek, all in which had been initiated by him. Yes, she was in trouble but she was not blind. There was something special about Severus and Victoria Winters wasn't going anywhere until she learned the truth.

* * *

December 24th, 1994

Tori looked nervous as she set across from Severus. She had hardly touched the slices of turkey on her plate. Folding his napkin neatly Severus pushed his own plate away and looked at her expectantly. "Victoria, is there something wrong. You have hardly said a word and your food is most certainly now cold."

"Oh…I…it's just that…Severus, we need to talk."

This was it. He had been preparing himself for this all week. This would be the year that she would finally tell him to get lost. No doubt she had fallen in love with a local gentleman and was ready to end their yearly tradition. He had been a fool to think that he was the only man in her life and a fool to even dream of having her in his life for even once a year.

"Whatever it is that you need to say I can assure you that I will respect your wishes, Victoria."

Not hiding her look of confusion she continued on. "Severus, why don't I ever see any lights on in your house? It never looks as if anyone is home, not even when I see you walk into it after you leave my house. I don't understand why…"

"Blackout drapes," he said quickly and a little too loudly. Of course that was not the case. His house was enchanted to always look empty. His chimney never showed smoke and his windows never revealed light. It was safer that way, more private.

"Oh okay," she hesitated. "But why don't I ever see you leave or arrive from your school. There is no car, no taxi, I've never even…"

"Victoria, I do thank you for this lovely meal. Shall I serve the pudding now?"

And that was that. No more questions would be asked or answered that night. That fact was obvious judging by the look of closure on his face. Her mystery man would remain a mystery, at least for that Christmas.

* * *

December 24th, 1995

It was true; Severus Snape was a selfish, lying, coward of a man. Even with the threat of Voldemort tracking his every move he couldn't leave his Victoria alone. When had she become _his_ Victoria? As soon as she opened the door to her home and revealed her signature smile, that he'd like to wish she held only for him, he was lost. Without a thought to gentlemanly propriety he swept her into her arms. The past year had been a nightmare and things were only getting worse. He knew he was being selfish but he needed her so badly. Her kindness, her normalcy, her companionship. He needed her.

"Severus, are you okay?" she asked in a muffled tone as she struggled to free herself from the folds of his long jacket.

She looked especially delicious in her bright green jumper and form fitting jeans. Her hair was cut shorter and it framed her rosy cheeks perfectly. Merlin, how he wished he could just profess his affection for her and hide away from his the rest of the world for hours on end. But that was not meant to be. He would just enjoy her company and pray that it would not be his last. This was a gift and he was going to be grateful for it.

"I'm just very pleased to see you, Victoria," he murmured, doing his best to get his emotions back in control. Their brief meetings had never held any affection other than friendship. He did not want to overstep his boundaries and sabotage yet another friendship.

The meal was lovely as usual. Severus spent the majority of the meal watching Victoria as she chatted animatedly about a rather rambunctious four year old that had spilt glue all in her hair during the previous weeks story time. Hence the new hair cut. She obviously had a deep love for children and for a brief moment he wondered why she had not married and started a family. Surely men were vying for her attentions. Could it be possible that she did not want to be with another man? Was it possible that she wanted him?

Don't be foolish, he chided to himself. But even he couldn't ignore the lovely smile that formed on her soft, pink lips whenever he complemented her cooking or the light that seemed to shine from deep within her eyes each time he pulled her in to his embrace. He had fallen for her long ago; he had just not allowed himself to admit it.

The hour grew late when Severus finally gather his coat and scarf from the back of one of Tori's kitchen tables. It was especially hard to leave this year. Each time he met with the Dark Lord he never knew if his secret would be discovered and his life would be ended. Staying late would only put her in danger and run the chance of him being summoned while still in his presence. Leaving would be the best option no matter how much he wanted to stay.

Severus allowed Victoria's traditional hug as he made his way out to brave the cold night air when a wave of foolish bravery overtook him. Without even reaching for his wand he casted a simple charm on an overhanging vine that looped across her front porch.

"Severus!" Tori exclaimed. "How did…I didn't put that…it's mistletoe!"

Doing his best to conceal his knowing smirk he pulled her close and tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. As soon as he was afforded the look of deep longing in her eyes his own nervousness began to take hold. "I wouldn't take anything from you that wasn't freely given," he whispered, his voice suddenly sounding deeper and husky.

"I want you to kiss me, Severus. I have since our first Christmas."

Severus' heart rate increased and an audible gasp passed by his lips. He had hoped his little charm would work but he had never expected to hear such a confession. Doing his very best to keep from showing her how much his hands were trembling he pulled her closer to him and bent down to meet her waiting mouth. Just as his eyes began to close a sharp, blinding pain shot through his forearm, causing him to cringe and nearly shove her away. Dropping his hold on her smooth face he quickly backed away, heart broken at the prospect of his Dark Mark being too close to her. Nothing so evil should ever touch something that pure.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, quickly turning so as not to have to look her in the face. He should give some kind of excuse but the pull of the Dark Lord's call was strong and he needed to find a dark place in which to apparate. "I'm so, so, sorry, Victoria." And then he was gone.

* * *

December 24th, 1996

Victoria felt almost disgusted with herself. Here she was nearing her 29th birthday and she was still sitting at home pinning over a man she would never have. It was Christmas for heaven's sake. She had turned down three invitations from fellow work mates to join them for the evening and canceled plans to fly down to France to visit her mum and stepdad for her winter break. Her mother had sounded hurt over the phone. She always spent her summer breaks with her in France but her mum had reminded her repeatedly that it was not enough. "Great, Tori, just great," she murmured to herself as she plopped down at her table that she had embarrassingly set for two. The realist in her told her that he would not be coming this year but the small little romantic voice somewhere way down deep inside kept telling her to have faith. But how could she believe that? Severus had nearly pushed her down in order to escape last year. He had fled from her without a word and without a promise.

Letting out a disgruntled sigh she scooped a heaping portion of mashed potatoes on to her plate. She was just about to take her first bite when a sharp knock echoed from her front door. Carolers? No, not in this neighborhood. Perhaps it was a church group collecting money for the poor. Yes, that was probably the case.

Cracking the door open she froze as she took in the sight before her. "Severus?" she said in a meek voice. No, it would not do to appear weak. He had hurt her last year and he needed to know he couldn't treat her like that. This whole coming in and out of her life deal needed to end. Flinging open the door she was about to given him a piece of her mind when the shock of his appearance truly hit her. He looked ragged, beat down and pass the point of exhaustion. Gone was the put together gentleman that normally appeared at her door. Replaced was a shell of a man clothed in black. "Severus," she breathed. "What has happened?"

Death. Murder. Voldemort. Dumbledore. His life was in utter chaos. He had tried to stay away, really he had. But the time of completing his promise to Albus was coming to a head and from then on he would be seen as a murderer. Who knew how much longer he would have to live. He had to see her one last time. He just needed to see her.

"Victoria," he said, hardly a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

Tori ushered him inside and closed the door tightly behind him. For the first time she suddenly feared what may be outside following him. It was obvious something was wrong.

"Severus, please tell me what's wrong. You don't look like yourself."

He suddenly looked like a lost boy, desperate to confide in her but scared to do so. "Victoria, I am so sorry about leaving you last year. You deserve so much better than this," he said, gesturing to the table he assumed she had set just for herself. That was when he noticed the second table setting. "And I have obviously interrupted time with company. "I just wanted to have the opportunity to apologize, and now I will bid you goodnight." It was better this way. She had moved on, found some nice Muggle man. She would be safe and she would be happy.

"Severus…sit down. There is no company. I was waiting on you."

"You…still wanted me to come," he said, giving the first hint of a smile he had in a year. As sudden warmth spread from his chest all through his body, warming the cold numb that had taken over him. "You don't hate me?" Flashbacks of Lily Potter's look of disappointment threatened to take over his subconscious but he quickly pushed them back down. This was Victoria, not Lily.

Tori followed Severus over to the couch and made herself comfortable beside him. "I must be a fool but no, I do not hate you, Severus. I must admit that my feelings were hurt but I have a feeling that there is an explanation for all of this. Why do you run away? Why can't I see you any other day but Christmas Eve?" She watched Severus' face as he struggled to give an explanation. "You are not really a teacher are you? I know teaching can be hard, but you look as though you just left the middle of a battle."

How right she was…mostly. "Actually I am a teacher," he said, not even bothering to cover up a bitter laugh at the irony. "That and other things."

"Will you tell me anything about it?" she asked hopefully.

"No."

"Ummm…okay. I guess we are not going to get anywhere then."

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I wish I could explain why I can't ever see you. I wish I could tell you everything but I just can't."

"But why?"

"For many reasons. It is dangerous, I don't want to put you at risk…and you wouldn't understand."

Standing up, Tori began pacing the length of her living room in hopes of relieving some of her frustration. "Severus…I just want us to be able to be together. I want to get to know you…properly. Not this once a year rubbish. I've waited for you. God knows I tried to have a normal life…but I don't want anyone but you."

Without giving himself time to contemplate his actions he sprung from his seat and pulled her into his arms. "I'm not good for you, Victoria."

"That is for me to decide, Severus. Just give us a chance."

Then in a bout of bravery, her lips collided with his. The kiss with hard and frenzied, not like the soft, romantic gesture he had hoped to give her the year before. This kiss was all consuming and after so many years of longing, was much needed. His mouth tasted and took and she accepted eagerly. Both were not very experienced in this area but the messy joining of lips and tongues soon smoothed out to be a rehearsed dance of seduction.

"There now, don't you think we are worth the risk?" she asked, a glowing smile illuminating her face as she continued peppering his lips, cheek and suddenly neck with kisses.

Severus held her close. Worth the risk? He knew now that he would never put her life or happiness at risk. No matter the price. He loved her. For the first time since he was just a young lad he knew he loved someone other than Lily Potter. He had sacrificed his life for Lily and now he was going to sacrifice the only thing he had left for Victoria…his heart.

Pulling her closer so she could not witness what he was about to do he quickly pulled his wand from his coat pocket. His hands trembled violently as he raised his arm and pointed the wand to the back of her lovely head. "Victoria, I want you to live your life, sweetheart. Find someone kind, get married and have a house full of beautiful children. I will always be with you and will look out for you as long as I can…but now…you just have to live."

Before Tori could question his speech, one more word was muttered.

"Obliviate."

* * *

December 24th, 1997

Severus knew he should stay away. But he justified his actions by only allowing himself a few moments to check on her. Once spending some time placing a series of wards around Victoria's house the year before he had not allowed himself to return, until this year's Christmas Eve. Once he had checked that the Carrow siblings were securely asleep and away from the children, after a rather strong sleeping potion had been added to their wine at dinner, he apparated straight to the alleyway that was located right next to Victoria's little house. He had mentally prepared himself for what he might find and had vowed to himself that no matter what, he would be happy for her. All of her lights were on as he neared her front porch. Loud voices in merry chatter filled the air causing a small smile to form on his face. She wasn't alone. She must be happy.

Victoria was seated at her table surrounded by at least six other people, all of various ages. Family? Friends? He wasn't sure but all he cared about was the smile that was gracing her lips. She was seated next to an older lady on her right that judging by the identical eye color and similar facial features must be her mother. Oddly there was an empty seat to her left. Perhaps that was being saved for a special someone? He wanted to stay and see who would be filling it but the hour was growing late and he really needed to return to the castle incase the students needed his protection or news of Potter was coming available. Turning to make his way back to the alley he had to brace himself as he nearly tripped over an uneven board on her front porch. Letting out a muffled curse he quickly made his wave down the street before anyone inside the house could respond to the noise he made. Being in such a hurry he missed the sight of Victoria peaking out from behind the curtains and the small smile that graced her lips.

* * *

December 24th, 1998

It had been a few weeks since Severus had been released from St. Mungo's hospital but it was the first time he had ventured outside of his house. The pain in his neck and throat from the snake attack was merely a dull throb now. The ache in his knee from being blasted onto the hard shack floor however had caused him to rely on a sadly Malfoy looking cane to get around. He had been lucky, or so the healers had told him. The little Granger girl had been quick on her feet and had stabilized him long enough to get him to Madame Pomfry. He had then been forced to endure months of painful surgeries and rehabilitation. All for what? He wasn't sure. He wasn't certain he wanted to teach anymore. His services as a spy and protector where no longer needed. His promise to Lily had been fulfilled and he had nothing but an old, broken down house on Spinner's End to show for it. Now he didn't even have Victoria. Not that she would have wanted him anymore. He looked and felt older than his 39 years of age and to add insult to injury was now a cripple.

He smirked to himself as he realized what day of the year it was. It was Christmas Eve, or at least would be for a few more minutes. As midnight creped closer, Severus made his way down the familiar street to the address of the woman he loved. The woman that no longer remembered he existed. He had been so certain that he would die and that there was no chance for them to build a life together and now there really was no chance of it ever happening.

As he neared her house he expected to see bright, twinkling lights and hear sounds of laughter like he had the previous year. Instead he found the house to be dark and empty. Well, almost empty. Instead he was greeted by the sight of his little Muggle wrapped in a blanket, with a steaming mug of something hot in her hands, huddled on the front porch.

"You're late, Severus," she said with a soft smile.

Severus frozen in his steps as he gazed at the beautiful woman whom for seven years had held his heart in her hands. "You…you know who I am?"

Severus let his eyes caress her face searching for any sign of anger or revulsion but he only found confusion. "Why in heaven's name would I not know who you are?"

His charm…he must have not been focused enough when he cast it. It must have not actually worked. It was something he had stressed over and over again to his young students. For a spell to work you must cast it with total conviction. He almost laughed at himself for making such a novice mistake.

"I know exactly who you are, Mr. Snape, but what I don't know is why you pointed a big stick to my head two years ago and then snooped outside my house last year without even coming inside to see me," she snapped, one hand now firmly placed on her hip as she moved to join him on her front lawn.

"I…I thought it would be best for you. I was only trying…"

"You kissed me and left me, Severus. There better be a good reason or this is it. I have waited and waited on you and I can't do it anymore. I have missed you desperately. Will you tell me now? Is it all over?"

Extending his hand slowly, as if reaching for an animal he was afraid he might scare away, he took one of her hands in his. "It is over, sweetheart. I will tell you everything if you promise to not run away. It is all very shocking and will take time to explain."

"I will accept whatever you have to say if you just promise to never leave me again."

With a small smile and a sigh of relief Severus pulled her close and gently placed his lips against hers. "I promise, Victoria. You will never have another Christmas or any other day for that matter without me. I am here to stay."

* * *

December 24th, 1999

"Severus, I can't find my sauce pan!" Tori yelled as she pushed aside all of her pots and pans from the lower shelf.

"Sweetheart, I told you that it was still in one of the boxes we have yet to unpack."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well can you use your little wand and zoom it on down to me. My hands are covered in flour and my back is killing me."

Severus' head appeared around the corner and gave her an exasperated smile. "I told you we should just order food tonight or purchase a House Elf. You need to have your feet propped up."

Tori twisted her head in noncompliance as she absentmindedly rubbed her swollen belly. "I'm fine, love. I just don't want to have to walk up and down the stairs. Besides, the baby likes my food more than take out and I'm still now sure how I feel about House Elves."

"Yes, you do make a good point, especially since you freed the last one I purchased," he said, with mock outrage.

With a wave of his arm the pan in question zoomed up the basement stairs and landed neatly on Victoria's brand new countertops. Not wanting his wife to get back to her cooking without him he wrapped his arms around her growing middle and pulled her close to his chest. "Do you miss your old house on Spinner's End?" he asked sincerely.

"Well, I miss the memories we made there but to be honest the only reason I stayed there as long as I did was because I was afraid if I moved I would never see you again."

"Then I am very glad you didn't, but I must say I am glad to move on from that area."

"Yeah, it was full of strange men dressed in all black and creepers who looked in windows. I definitely wanted to get away from that," she said with a giggle.

"You saucy wench, I will make you pay for that," Severus growled as he began nibbling on her neck.

Tori shrieked in delight as she tried to pull away from him. "After dinner, Severus. I don't want the gravy to get lumpy."

"I don't care about gravy, love, all I want for Christmas is you this year."

"Oh, Severus, you have me already. This year and every single year after."

"Promise?" he said with a grin as he planted a soft, lingering kiss to his little wife's nose.

"I promise."

"Merry Christmas, Victoria."

"Merry Christmas, Severus."

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh after a long break from writing it is so nice to be back. Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
